Parasites
I can feel them coming, thirsty for my blood. Through the black emptiness around me, I can sense them, closer and closer, ready to destroy me. Anytime now, I'll be infested. I've already got the signs of the disease; I couldn't help it. Born in this place, this perfect location... you simply can't avoid it. My siblings have abandoned me. They don't want to contract the virus from me, to let the parasites leap to them and tear them apart too. The disease, as well as the parasitic creatures that follow it, have already come and gone from my closest brother. His body wasn't quite suitable to the things, so they perished soon after destroying him... They may start out as tiny, microscopic spores. These, and many evolutions to follow them, will be harmless. If I'm very lucky, they may remain in a raw stage of evolution whilst they inhabit my body. But more likely they will kill me slowly: first harmless symptoms, like the green fragrant stuff that will grow tall over me and cocoon me with sweet air. But then new parasites may evolve atop my body, growing conscious minds, creeping over me, burrowing under my skin. They will slowly dig out my organs, using my blood and bones and muscle to fuel their horrific little parasitic colonies... breeding, changing, building new and ever more painful devices of torture. Then will come the fever... the parasites will burn me, slowly, choking me and the sweet green stuff living around me on thick hot clouds from their little spitefully created machines... But I'll get them in the end. Oh yes, I will be sure to rid myself of them before they find some other poor soul to rob of her nutrients, her organs, her very existence. Once they have burned me, drained me, devoured my insides, they'll have nothing to live off. I'll even aid them in their conquests, speed up their development so they'll be out of materials, out of food, out of everything before they can even hope to travel to someone else. They'll get what's coming to them, the bastards, and rest assured they won't plague the rest of my family. They'll wither and waste away as painfully as I did, as my poor brother did, bless his soul. My sister and brothers are blaming him for my demise. We were always together, my brother and I. Now they are afraid that my sister, also close to me, will contract the grotesque sickness. But our mother seems able to protect her; she and my baby brother still live as near as they can to her, and she is old and wise, and knows so many secrets... Oh my stars! I felt it. They've just hit. Oh... for now they may not hurt me, but soon the real fun will begin... I always knew I was bound to get this disease - from a young age, I had the symptoms, a sickly child: liquid water beginning to run through my veins, and my body cooling into a temperature that is a paradise for those... vermin, making a perfect environment for the things to thrive in - but I never really thought much of it. Now that I feel them growing, soon to evolve into things that creep over my skin and suck the life out of me, it's so much more real. It has begun... It's funny, being one of the younger children of my family and closer to my mother, I was always considered one of the lucky ones. They thought I had it great, producing a child of my own and everything. Then again, some of my brothers have over twenty children now, and luckily, are too far away from my home to become infested. I don't really feel as lucky as they used to say I was. It's not so great, being the human-infested, silently screaming planet Earth... Category:Science Category:Theory